Test of Courage
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Say something...


**MC:** Look at me postponing 'More Than Friends' again haha. So I just watched the OVA and it was just so cute and perfect and wow, but I'll gush more at the end of this fic. This fic is linked to my 'The Veins Grow in Slow' –verse (that's what I named the series on AO3), and is set after 'More Than Friends', so I guess I'm kinda spoiling it? Also I have a lot of ideas for stories bouncing around in my head after the OVA, but one story at a time ne?

.

.

.

"_Say something…"_

.

.

.

The steady crunch of grass under their feet and the rhythmic chirping of crickets were the only things filling up the tension filled silence. They had been walking for three minutes and they couldn't even look at each other, much less talk.

It was easier around the rest of their friends.

Easier to talk, and smile, and laugh together.

Easier to pretend that there wasn't a giant elephant sitting between them.

But now it was just them walking through the dark woods with only a flashlight to guide them. And it was terrible.

Kyouko was determined to get through this without saying something stupid. She put an air of confidence in her step and a slight smile on her lips and was ready to trek through these woods

Alone

With Ayano

Who was she kidding she wasn't ready. But she would fake it till she made it, which is why when she heard Ayano say something her steps faltered and her eyes grew wide.

Say something…

But what? There was nothing she could say, nothing that hasn't already been said in the silence that continues to rule over them whenever they're alone. The silence that whispers _I love you, I want you, but I won't take you, I'm scared, I can't do this, I'm sorry._

So she stares at the side of Ayano's head and the taller girl continues to look ahead, eyes tinted with sadness, but her small measured steps never stopping. Kyouko wracked her brain trying to think of something (anything) to say so she blurts out, "Well, how about a scary story? An old man and an old lady were living in a forest like here."

"Toshinou Kyouko…" Ayano's soft voice brought the blonde's thoughts and her steps to a halt, Ayano continued on for a few more steps and then she stopped too keeping her back toward Kyouko. Fists clenched and shoulders slightly raised Ayano began to speak again, "Kyouko… please… for once can you just…"

Kyouko visibly flinches, she told herself not to say something stupid but she did it anyway. _Stupid._

She's not sure what she should do, but she knows what she she's wanted to do ever since they got to the camping grounds. So she grips the flashlight a little tighter and begins to walk over to where Ayano is standing. When she's right behind her Ayano finally turns around and looks at the blonde with such sad eyes and it makes Kyouko's heart pound painfully. Slipping two fingers from her free hand into Ayano's belt she tugged her closer so there was only a whisper of space between them. Tilting her head upward Kyouko gently brushed her lips against Ayano's trembling ones.

A thrill shot through Kyouko as she felt the simmering heat that ignited when their lips touched. Taking a breath she tried to calm her heart but instead her head swam as she inhaled the sweet scent that always encompassed Ayano. She brought her lips back upward and firmly planted them on Ayano's that tasted like caramelized sugar that made Kyouko feel like she would dissolve right there on the spot. The heat grew more intense as the small flame increased into a roaring fire and the only thing that was keeping Kyouko grounded was the feel of Ayano's leather belt beneath her fingers.

And then suddenly her lips were meeting nothing but air. She tried to lean forward but she was pushed back by her shoulders. Slowly opening her eyes she tried to look into Ayano's but she had her head turned the other way.

"What do you want?" Kyouko just continued to stare not knowing how to answer, "You can't just… You tell me that you can't do _this_ that you can't do _us_, and then… Every time you look at me, or hug me, or when you're just near me, it's like it's too much. And then the kisses… you can't just kiss me and then pretend like it's nothing. It's not fair Toshinou Kyouko; I can't get over you like this."

"Maybe I don't want you to… Maybe, maybe I am ready but I've just been too stupid to say something. Ayano I..."

The sound of wet laughter cuts Kyouko off, "Don't say something you don't mean Toshinou Kyouko" Biting her tongue Kyouko swallows the almost confession knowing that Ayano was right to stop her.

"I do care about you" is what she ends up whispering

"But not enough" Ayano says back wiping at her eyes wishing she could stop crying over this.

"**But I do**, I care a lot, and I want to prove it."

"What do you mean Toshinou Kyouko?"

"Ayano, will you go out on a date with me?"

Silence

Seconds slipped by and silence continued to reign over them. Kyouko actually began to felt her nerves waver, but the smile that broke out on Ayano's face shutout the nagging feeling of doubt.

"Yes I'll go on a date with you" Kyouko was ready to launch herself at Ayano from the happiness that just exploded inside of her, "But-" Ayano crossed her arms and gave Kyouko a serious look, "Don't think that winning me over will be that easy, no way Niagara!"

Kyouko struck her signature pose complete with a thumbs up and confident smirk. "No worries I've got everything covered, all you'll have to do is hold on to your hat because I'm gonna blow you away." Her teeth shined as if to emphasize her statement.

Ayano's authoritative look crumbled as her smile began to reappear on her face, "Humph we'll see about that Toshinou Kyouko."

With the mood officially lightened the two girls continued their trek through the woods knowing that they officially passed this test of courage.

.

.

.

_Back at the campsite_

.

.

.

"Hmm what do you think is holding those two up" Chinatsu shifted her gaze from the warm fire to the place where Ayano and Kyouko should be returning form.

"They have been out there an awful long time…" Akari added

"Maybe they got attacked, BY A BEAR" Sakurako jumped up from her seat raising her hands and swiping at the air and growling like a bear.

Himawari sighed, raised her fist, and brought it down on top of Sakurako's head "There Are no bears around here, now sit down your scaring Chinatsu"

"Buu you're no fun" Sakurako complained, but she still sat back down and looked over a Chinatsu who was slightly shaking and gripping on Akari's arm whose face was now going white for some reason.

"Kyouko is probably holding them up because she's trying to scare Ayano with a stupid story of something." Yui grumbled, although she was a little worried about her best friend.

"That does sound like Toshinou-san" Chitose began to giggle a little when suddenly her eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped her lips. She immediately threw off her glasses and blood began to flow freely out of her nose.

Everyone stared dumbfounded at the strange turn of events. Akari puffed out a cheek wanting to know what Ikeda-senpai was thinking about but know that she needed to become more mature first.

As Chitose feel deeper into her fantasies, Yui suddenly let out a "pftt" sound as her body shook with barely controlled laughter. Her stifled giggles continued to grow louder as she covered her mouth and held onto her side which was starting to hurt. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she tried to wave off the strange looks the rest of the girls were giving her.

"Uh, senpais? Are you okay?" Himawari asked not knowing if she should try and help them or not. Yui gave her a slight nod as she continued giggling, and Chitose continued to stare off into space.

"haha, no way Niagara, hahahahaha!" Yui continued to laugh

"Camping is wonderful isn't it?" Chitose sighed dreamily as her nosebleed intensified

.

.

.

**MC:** Aw they're going on a date how cute, at least they're finally getting it together I was starting to think that Comiket Love was going to become irrelevant the way they were going. And yeah this drabble scene didn't feel like it fit in 'More Than Friends' so I made it into a separate drabble because reasons. At least you guys have a cute date on-shot to look forward to. But tell it to me straight, how OOC was it, I always feel like I'm not writing them in character. And I do take requests if there are things you guys want to see in my universe, just putting that out there.

Anyway, that OVA was so good. I'm a sucker for mushy stuff, and that was extra fluffy goodness. First off I totally noticed that Kyouko and Ayano looked way more comfortable together which made me swoon. Also Himawari and Sakurako seemed to be back in the honeymoon mode and were so nice to each other, it was adorable (so basically it's confirmed that married life is for them).

I was a little sad that Rise and Nana didn't stay with them but they weren't too far off making explosions together so I couldn't complain. Yui continued to be my spirit animal, Akari had way more presence, Chitose gifted us with wonderful visions, Chinatsu made good food and looked hella cute in a ponytail, and they all had an amazing time in the baths.

ALSO, Ayano made my heart melt with that monologue about Chitose, I'm not gonna lie I teared up a bit. Also Akari becoming Chitose's protégé is now a possibility and I'm am here for that. I think every ship had a moment together and now I am so ready to write more for the Yuru Yuri fandom. AND SEASON 3 CONFIRMED HELL YEAH.


End file.
